Reiko
Reiko is an ethereal monster and eater of souls while serving as an on-again off-again ally of Daniel's group during the story. She is madly in love with Star whom she constantly vies for affection from. Appearance Reiko is able to shape-shift into all manner of horrible and terrifying forms to scare and sneak up on her prey. In her normal form she wears a dark black and gray gothic nightgown, with the sleeves being large on her, while she has no feet visible underneath the dress. She has long dark green hair and her face resembles an aged cadaver's, with the right side missing all its flesh and revealing a cracked skull. The rest of her face appears decayed while her remaining eye is purple, with the eye socket on the right having a glowing dot floating within it. From under her dress she can extend out multiple translucent spectral tendrils that have ghostly sickles on the ends. Personality Reiko comes off as quite eccentric and dangerous to those around her, and she most certainly is. Being a harvester her nature is to reap souls by the bundle with her many spectral cutters, each of the ethereal blades being able to cleave away a person's soul with a single strike. Having been alive for nearly two hundred years, she's had plenty of experience killing and reaping souls, and finds absolute joy in the craft as she appears to have a never-ending hunger for the souls of others. She can change her appearance into various grotesque and frightening forms or even turn completely invisible should she choose. Being an ethereal monster she can fly through the air and shift right through walls and even people, although she is able to turn solid and physically interact with the world around her. She's also able to understand anyone when they speak as she can hear the words of their soul perfectly clear. While not evil in comparison to the likes of the Dark Queens, Reiko isn't exactly a good-natured person either. She has no qualms with taking souls from anyone, man or monster, be they innocent or wicked, and seems to be a wildcard when it comes to working with others. She often only thinks of herself or her dear Star and has to practically be begged or threatened to cooperate with others with doing anything else. When around Star, Reiko acts like a love-struck schoolgirl and constantly pesters the jinx for attention and affection. She becomes overly dramatic and throws crying fits whenever Star gives her the cold shoulder or rebuffs her affections, though she never ceases with her undying wish to become Star's lover despite the number of times she's told no. Because of this she hates Daniel Sorres for taking Star's heart, even going so far as to try and kill him before Kitten stepped in and quickly stopped her. Knowing that Star is with Daniel and his girls, Reiko, after initially trying and being foiled with killing Daniel by his girls, seems to treat them afterwards not as friends but not as prey either, knowing that should she kill them Star would never forgive her. Development Reiko is first seen in Act IX when Daniel's group takes an unexpected detour through an underground tunnel, eventually leading them to a large cavern where an entire colony of swarm is found dead. It turns out Reiko had shifted into a terrifying form and scared the swarm into the cave where they fell asleep thinking it was night, making for easy pickings for the harvester who reaped all their souls, all except for a youngling who Cindy had found and named Snapper. Upon first meeting Daniel's group Reiko tries to steal their souls too, and is quickly stopped by Star who is able to repel the harvester's attacks with her reflective aura. After realizing it was Star she was fighting Reiko quickly drops her aggression and fawns over the jinx that she appears to greatly adore. While Star only grows more annoyed with Reiko being around them the harvester follows Daniel's group while he tries to explain his mission to her. Reiko rejects his beliefs as she sees no need for her kind to be allies of mankind, and also questions Star about believing in him given her past. Despite Star trying to argue with her and keep something secret, Reiko lets it slip that Star is the infamous Bloodcat of VanEllovan, a mass-murdering monster who was believed to have been a neko. Horrified about her secret being revealed, Star runs off in despair with Reiko and Daniel chasing after her. While Reiko is unable to properly console Star, Daniel implores her to return with him and explain her past before they pass any judgement on her. Enraged that Star listens to him Reiko tries to kill Daniel, only for Kitten to show up and quickly incapacitate her using the Hellfire's Edge. After slicing off all of Reiko's spectral cutters and blasting open a way out of the cave Kitten spares Reiko's life and throws the wounded harvester far off into the distance. Reiko later returns, now the same size as Pip from being weakened so much, and continues to fawn over Star despite the jinx always pushing her away. Since Reiko is able to understand the words of anyone Daniel requests that Reiko interpret Star as she explains her past to them. During the flashback it's revealed how Star was turned into the Bloodcat of VanEllovan by her adoptive mother, Seraphine, and her mother's rise to becoming a tyrant of the Glyphmare region. Seraphine's sister who resided further away, Vindicus, had become another ruler set on conquering the land, with the two vampire countesses going to war with each other. While Star served as the champion for Seraphine it was Reiko who was the champion for Vindicus, though her reasons for serving her are kept secret by Reiko. With their constant battles always ending in a stalemate, due to Star's reflective aura and Reiko being very difficult to kill, Reiko started to take a personal interest in Star, eventually turning into obsession and then love for believing they were so similar. After Star explains her past and her reasons for doing what her mother told her to Daniel and his girls forgive her for the mistakes she made and welcome Star as she is now to stay with them. Again Reiko is thrown aside by Star during her tantrum, and returns later in an attempt to harm Daniel while he mates with Kroanette. Pip stops her and warns her to leave Daniel alone or else they will treat her as an enemy. After hearing out Pip's plea to let Star make her own choice of who to be with Reiko reluctantly leaves, but not before swearing that she'll return again for her jinx's heart. Reiko is next seen in Act XI when she appears in a small camp of monsters belonging to The Sisterhood and steals their souls. Kroanette, who was being held captive by them, is saved by both Reiko and Rolian, who had chosen to switch sides due to personally hating The Sisterhood herself, and then quickly takes off to reunite with Daniel and her family. Reiko follows after in hopes of seeing Star again, with herself and Rolian making it to Daniel's camp while Kroanette once again got lost along the way. With Daniel's group learning about The Sisterhood from Rolian they devise a plan to rescue the elves of Green Haven who had become slaves of war, with Reiko being recruited to help them due to her ability to sneak about easily because of her small size and also to help protect the elves with her soul-stealing attacks. Under a promise from Star that she'll receive a lover's kiss for her good deed, Reiko goes with Daniel's rescue party to help with their plan. Quotes Season 1 … Season 2 (to Star) "What right do you have calling me a pervert when you're the one not wearing anything under your skirt?" ~S.2, Act I, Ch.2 Artwork Reiko - Harvester.png Category:Characters Category:Harvester